


Show me how the freedom looks like

by HeichouEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Eren, Blow Jobs, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Friendship, Injury, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rimming, Sex, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouEren/pseuds/HeichouEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was always told that Demons were merciless, horrible creatures. One day he meets someone who proves him it's not true and Eren doesn't know that yet, but that person will turn his whole world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and most of the things are unexplained, but I plan on doing this fic a long one and everything will be explained in the future so please give it a chance because it'll get better with time. c:

People always thought there's a bad and a good side of things. Darkness and light. Black and white. Humans never think about that there would be no happiness without sorrow and vice versa. For them the dark side of things is just cruel, merciless, but in reality it's just for optimal balance of the world. Someone's guarding, someone's attacking. Two different kinds of knights. The white one's associated with welfare and peace, and the black one's associated with harm and chaos. In another wolds Angels and Demons. They're keeping world in a proper rotation. Still they fight with each other.

They hate and are keeping themselves from each other as far as possible in order to keep peace. Long time ago they settled that Angels will live in the sky and Demons under the ground. Since then they don't change that and don't get in each others way. For people they are all invisible. It makes most of things easier in some kind of ways. This things are tasks that both Angels and Demons need to accomplish every day. It's kinda like a job, but of your whole live, which is not short. Angels, also Demons are immortal, unless someone kills them. They head out to the world when they're old enough and start to do their work, but first they need to finish their training, it lasts until they reach the age of 18.

Today is the day when finally, Eren Yeager can go out and see the world. He waited for this his whole life. Before the end of training they can't leave their cities, so it's a big day for Eren. He'll fly as far as his white, gorgeous wings will let him, well and as far as his older, experienced sister will let him.

Mikasa, beautiful Angel with hair and eyes black like carbon is the leader of the squad where is not only her brother, but also best friend Armin and her other childhood mates Jean, Sasha, Connie and Historia. She got sure they'll be in her squad. They're everything to her and she prefers to have an eye on them and protect them, herself. Especially Eren, because he always gets in trouble more than others.

Angels help people. They go to the towns and cities in groups, in case if the Demons would attack them. It doesn't happen often, but they're all prefer to be careful.

 

"Wanna bet who's faster?" Eren said to Jean with an annoyed tone.

"Your wings will break before you even fly on the right height."

"I'll break your wings if you don't shut up!"

"Guys don't fight, it's not some kind of competition." Armin said entering between the two boys before they do something stupid. Armin is Eren's best friend, they know each other since they can remember. Armin is a light, short boy with a sweet face and a sweet character, but he's probably the most intelligent and determined kid this world knows. Still with his blond hair and light-blue eyes he looks like a _real_ Angel.

They all stood in the middle of the coral pink bricked place which was in front of a silver gate to the city.

There were three cites - Sina, Rose and Maria. They lived in Maria, which was the biggest among the three. Angels didn't lived literally in the sky, but in the hollowed mountains that were above the clouds so people couldn't see it and reach it, it was just too high.

Everyone who stood on the place split into three groups. First day they'll just fly, but it wasn't just as simple. Before they flew more than few times, sure, but never so high above the ground and for so long. The distance was 40 kilometers in one way, which was pretty short for someone with wings, but they were just newbies. It wasn't that bad since the weather was nice, it was the middle of July and everyone was exited, particularly Eren. He shook from excitement and adrenaline. He brushed his messy, dark-brown fringe from his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself down.  _He's gonna finally see the world. All those amazing things that he and Armin wanted to see since they were kids. All this deep blue lakes, gold fields of grain, bright lights of cites. He's gonna see this all, and nothing can stop him._

"Okay get ready!" The main leader yelled for everyone to hear him. 

First squad prepared and on the sign raised up in the air. They looked dazzling. Second group waited for the first one to get away a proper distance, till they glided through the sky when the leader gave a signal. Eren with his company was next.  _It was this moment._ The man rised his hand waiting for them to take their positions. They stood in a required space from each other. Mikasa was in the front, she'll be pointing the direction they need to fly to not get lost. Behind her was Eren from the left, and Armin from the right. Rest of the squad was behind the two. All of them created a medium triangle. They leaned a little forward getting ready to run. The place was at the edge of the mountain. Between the gate and the _very_ tallprecipice was just a place, no fence. You could only fly to get in and fly to get out.

The man lowered his hand quickly giving some sort of wave. And they started running. They were closer and closer the edge and when they raised up in the air spreading their wings widely, everything for Eren was in slower pace. His legs left the ground and the air started to whistle in his ears when he picked up speed. This was magnificent.  _He felt free._

The city began to get smaller and the clouds covered the most of the area. Mikasa gave the signal that they needed to gather quicker speed and everyone did obediently. They flew like that for a few minutes when they started to get lower. When they were below the clouds they slowed down and flew unhurried taking all the amazing views in. They were over the enormous forest, which was surrounded by mountains. Since they flew slow and air didn't disturbed all the sounds, they could now talk, so Mikasa started to explain some of the possibilities to develop your flying skills, but Eren didn't listened at all, he was too absorbed in what was around him. He saw birds that were soaring a few meters beside them. From what he knew animals couldn't see them too, but he heard that some of them could feel their presence. 

"We'll stop at the town which is near, don't separate, Eren, Jean, I'm talking especially to you." Mikasa announced giving the two boys an warning mother look. And they both nodded to show her that they understood. Excitement in Eren's heart raised up again as he started wondering what the humans were like. He only heard stories about them, but never saw one himself. He looked at Armin and noticed he wasn't the only one that was enthusiastic about it. Armin's eyes sparkled with curiosity and his lips formed a little smile. They started to see little buildings in the distance and Eren began taking quicker speed, but a hand on his ankle stopped him. He turned his head around and saw Historia gripping his leg firmly with both of her light hands.

"Eren, don't rush." She said with a concerned look. Her blond hair waving softly from the air. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. His heart beating fast in his chest. They flew a little longer and the buildings started to get bigger as they were closer and closer to the town. They landed and started looking around. It wasn't a big town, there were a few shops and the rest were a wooden houses. 

"I'll say that again, don't separate." Mikasa said and started walking towards the houses. Eren heard a laugh of children and spotted a few ones playing in front of a house with a jumping rope. It was such a happy sight. They looked just like them, but they didn't have wings. Eren smiled. The kids bounced laughing and singing. Girl who jumped would trip over the rope, but Mikasa made it twirl in other direction for girl not to fall. Angels could move small items in order to help, but they mostly changed emotions and sometimes they could cure illnesses. They brought joy, calm, peace, love, compassion when people needed it. It didn't mean however, that they were extra happy themselfs all the time. They had all the different emotions like people, but couldn't change them. An Angel couldn't change another Angels emotions when they felt sorrow, same with Demons and between the two. Eren was looking around overjoyed as they passed the buildings.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked his best friend.

"You haven't listened?" Armin gave him a disapproving look. "We're going to the orphanage, kids need care there, and a few caught a cold. Mikasa wanted to give us something easy on the start."

"Cool." Eren said walking faster with each second, and the blonde just laughed. They approached the building, which was a lot bigger than the others and made from stone, not wood. They entered and Mikasa started saying something again. _Of course_ Eren haven't listened. He was leaved behind, because he pondered on the paintings on the walls. When he noticed he was alone a panic crawled into him. He stood in a long quiet hall, with red walls and a red carpet. Eren started to walk and he checked every door in his way in hope to find his friends. Most of the rooms were locked or there were just a bedrooms without a sight of someone he knew. He reached the end of the hall, only to discover that there was another one on the left, but only with one door, that were open. Eren hurried to the door in hope to find his friends, but when he reached the room, his ears met silence and there wasn't any sign of anyone. Still Eren entered the room and looked around in admiration. It was a library, but it was enormous. Thousands of books set on big shelves. He approached the shelves and started looking at the books. He checked the titles and covers. He took in his hands one and started to browse it. Then he heard a soft chuckle. He jumped from the sudden sound and searched for the one that made it. It didn't took long because the stranger stood just a few meters away, looking at him with a little smirk.  

"What's so funny?" Eren asked a little bit annoyed.

"It's a book for kids." Man said changing his smile on a bored expression. He was older than Eren, that was sure. Maybe in his 30's. 

"So?" Eren looked again at the book a bit embarrassed, because he never wanted the others to think he was childish.

And from all the books he chose the one with drawn animals. Stranger chuckled again. 

"What's your name brat?"

"Eren and I'm not a brat." He said putting the book back in place among the others. He looked at the man who was silently looking at Eren and then he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" 

"Well aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"Oh, It's Levi."

"So what are you-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence. Something was wrong. _Why does he sees him? He's an Angel, so he shouldn't and he doesn't have wings so-_

"Oh god." Eren's eyes widened and he slowly started backing off. He had, he had wings. _But black._  

Levi furrowed still looking at Eren.

"You noticed just now? You're more stupid than you look." Eren stopped, but didn't said anything. From what he heard Demons were cruel and hateful creatures, but Levi didn't attacked him jet. If he wanted to he wouldn't get attention on himself and talk with him, but just kill Eren,  _right?_

 "I-I it's dark here so I h-haven't seen."

"It's okay. You know I don't know what they told you, but you don't need to shit in your pants. It's not like I'm gonna tear you into peaces." He said smirking again. He reached for a book in a grey cover and took it in his hand. "This one's good." He said showing Eren a title. 

"Hope in the Sun." Eren read out loud, still a little bit frightened, but he didn't run, something about this stranger was different, _interesting_. 

"It's my favourite." 

"Why?" He asked and Levi grinned. _Was he funny to him or something?_

"It tells a story about a-" Levi looked Eren straight in the eyes before walking up to him and giving him gently the book. "You know what, read it yourself."

Eren stared at the book for a moment before he said, which came out more as whisper "Thank you, I will." He stared at the man's grey eyes. Levi wanted to say something, but he got interrupted by a yell of Eren's name, which came from the hall. Eren for a moment looked in the direction of the door. "It's my friends." But the second he turned around Levi was gone. Eren searched for him with his eyes, but he was nowhere to be seen. Armin with following Mikasa ran into the library panting heavily. 

"Which part of 'don't separate' you don't get?!" She yelled upset. 

"Sorry I was just-"

"Don't even try to explain yourself, we're going home." She pulled his wrist and they leaved the library heading home. He knew he should be ashamed and feel bad for upsetting his friends, but still he felt happy that he met a Demon, because this Demon was different from what they told him, and if they were mistaken about the Demons he wondered what else they were mistaken about. He thought about it holding the book from Levi firmly in his hand.

 

 


	2. I don't regret

It was always hard for Levi. To be always this one who needed to do everything what others wanted. Be powerless. No one wants to be powerless. It's the worst feeling when you can't do something you want despite the strength of desire.  

Or to live in a place that didn't even had an access to the damn sun. Stohess was one of a Demon's cities. Places where they lived were underground. In like a big cave. Every looked the same. Stone stairs led inside and at the beggining of the stairs always stood a few guards to make sure no one improper didn't went out. The cities were filled with set unevenly houses and properties. The streets were lit up by a dim light from lanterns. The ceiling was held by a few enormous, natural columns and several stalactites were hanging out of it. And Stohess was just like that. Levi had a luck that he could head out of this place, he heated it and every time he headed above the surface he felt like he could breathe again.

There were four cities and a few towns, but no one really cared from which one are you. You just lived there and not somwhere else, so a different place shouldn't interest you. That what said the oldest Demons and this is where Levi's freedom was limited. They were like the kings and the queens. They were in charge of all Demons. What they said was almost saint. Levi always thought all of this "rules" The Oldest were spreading, were like keeping a dog on a leash. 

In a Demon's world everything was different than in Angel's world. Freedom? What even was that?

First: training, actually it's absence. There was no training, if you died because you didn't know how to fight or fly, it just meant you weren't good enough. It was cruel, but you couldn't do anything about it. Only if you were strong enough you could see the outside world, if you weren't you could _never_ go out.

Levi was in a no.7 squad. The number was just a number of a group that was in the sequence of a forming, it didn't meant a strength of a group. Erwin Smith was the leader, very intelligent and handsome man, that was also one of Levi's best friends. the other one was Hange Zoe, they was a complete opposite from Levi, but he still liked them anyway. The rest of the group were Mike Zakarius and Eld Jinn.

"Okay guys, so I gathered you here because we have a next mission to accomplish," Said Erwin to his Hange and Levi. He gathered only two of them, and they were sitting at the round table in a small room in one of the houses, which served them as a base. "But it is different."

"Different?" Levi said suspiciously raising one brow.

"Yes. I didn't get any specific informations about it, however." Erwin stopped frowning for a moment and then spoke again. "They want us to steal some book."

"They have nothing to read or what?" 

"Levi, I said I didn't get any strict informations. I know it's wierd, but I couldn't inquire. We have to do it anyway. It is in a library in an old orphanage that is in Chlorba. We're going right now so I hope you're ready."

"Yeah." Both of them nodded and they all headed out of the house and next out of the Stohess above the surface. God, it was so nice to feel the wind in your hair and the sun on your face. 

"Let's go." Erwin decided going up in the air, guiding them to do the same. Hange hit Levi with a wing emitting a squeak.

"Watch out shitty glasses." He said giving them a death glare, but they didn't seem to much pay attention and he just rolled his eyes. 

They soared in silence to the orphanage. They landed and entered the building.

"Okay so we'll split and search for a library. The book is called "Titan". It's a book for children, with a red cover." Erwin said and they started searching without another word. Levi explored corridors looking for a library. Then he went in a long one and discovered there was another one on the left with a big door with a sign above them which wrote "Library". He sighed in relief, that he wouldn't need to walk with no sense anymore. He entered the room immediately looking for a book. He searched, but he couldn't find it. He went to another shelve.

_And then there was a noice of an opening door._

He hoped it was Erwin or Hange, but he hid behind the shelve anyway. He listened as the footsteps grew louder and then suddenly stopped. He dared to look out and he saw a young boy with a sun-kissed skin, dark brown hair and amazing bright eyes that you couldn't even describe, standing in front of a shelve, looking over curiously the book in his hands. _A book with a red cover. Shit._ Levi stared a bit longer studying the boy. What caught his interest was that the boy had white wings. _An Angel._ Levi wasn't scared however, he even thought he could brake some of the rules he hated so much and play with an Angel a little. He normally wouldn't do it, but something in the boy was interesting. That much interesting that he coudn't stop staring. 

_But he needed to get that book._

He glanced at it, it was definetly a book for kids and he imagined that the oldest would need that to read something on the toilet. He could help but chuckle at the thought. 

It was then that the boy noticed him and Levi cursed to himself for being so careless. 

"What's so funny?" The boy asked with a sign of annoyment and embarrassment on his face. Levi needed to answer, because he definetly noticed him.

"It's a book for kids." Levi said stepping forward.

"So?" The boy looked at the book again and Levi chuckled again, this time because of how cute the boy seemed, but he quickly repulse the thought.

"What's your name brat?" He let his curiosity win.

"Eren and I'm not a brat." Eren stayed silent for a moment and then he raised asking his eyebrows. Levi got scared he did something wrong.

"What?" 

"Well aren't you gonna tell me yours name?"

"Oh, It's Levi." Why was he nervous? He's never nervous. _It's probably because he's not a Demon._

"So what are you-" Eren's eyes widened. "Oh god." Levi knew what was this sudden reaction, because the boy glanced at hi wings, but they were pretty noticeble so he thought he just didn't mind or already had some contact with Demons.

"You noticed just now? You're more stupid than you look." The boy took a step back and his face took even more frightened expression. Levi cursed himself again why he insulted the boy. It was part of his character, but he didn't want to discourage the boy.

 "I-I it's dark here so I h-haven't seen."

"It's okay. You know I don't know what they told you, but you don't need to shit in your pants. It's not like I'm gonna tear you into peaces." He never was good with people and wanted to fix it. He looked for a moment searching with his eyes the shelve. He noticed the book he knew, and it was a good one, so he took it out, taking it in his hand in a way that Eren could see the cover. "This one's good."

"Hope in the Sun." Eren read the title out loud.

"It's my favourite." It wasn't quite a lie, he liked it a lot.

"Why?" Eren asked and Levi grinned suprising himself with how the kid affected on him.

"It tells a story about a-. You know what, read it yourself." Levi walked up to him and handed Eren the book. Eren put the first book back and took the one from Levi whispering a short "Thank you". Levi wanted to ask the boy what was he doing here, but got interupted by the sound of a hurried footsteps and a yell of Eren's name. Eren for a moment looked in the direction of the door and it was enough time for Levi to take the red book quickly form the shelf. He wanted to say the proper goodbye, but he knew thet it was too late and the others will see him, so he hurried between the shelves searching for another exit and he saw half-closed window. He jumped through it giving the boy a last glance. When he landed on the ground he found Erwin and Hange standing close to where he was. He run to them and they Erwin asked him if he found a book. 

"Yes. Do you know what Angels are doing here?"

"We have no idea." Hange squealed quietly.

"We have no time to wonder, let's go back." Erwin said and they flew up in the air going back home.

Levi knew he shouldn't talk with Eren, but he couldn't help, but think _m_ _aybe meeting this kid wasn't so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. You'll get as far as you let yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short :c

The whole way back home ended up with Mikasa yelling at Eren at how immature and careless he is. God, what would happen if she knew he met and conversated with a Demon, like it was the most normal thing in the world, he was thankfoul that didn't happen. Still the thought of how Levi disappeared all of sudden didn't leaved his mind. It was weird that he felt like that, being friends with an Angels hostile kind, wasn't something he should be wanting, but there he was. He felt regret that he'll probably never meet with Levi again. 

Levi wasn't like Angels taught Eren to be. He didn't showed even a bit of enmity, and Eren wondered what else was a lie.

 

It was sunset when they reached The Maria and Eren wasn't so happy about it, because when he flew, this freedom he felt was so blissful that he never wanted to touch the ground again.

But everything needs to end at one point, so before he knew it, he and Mikasa were entering their house. Armin said his goodbye in a midway, going back to his grandpa, which he lived with.

Mikasa hadn't told their parents about Eren and pretended nothing happened. They went to their rooms and as soon as Eren saw his bed he basically jumped in it, covering his face into pillows and groaning slightly. 

 _I don't even know what he was doing there._ He thought. He needed to get a hold of himself and stop allowing his mind to wonder this easy. Instead he begin to recall all this wonderful sceneries he saw today. The images flashed behind his eyes and he smiled to himself turning to lay on his back. He saw so much. He soared with a birds, watched bears in a stream, touched paved street, saw smiling people, talked with a _Demon_. 

He rested like that for a several minutes until he opened his eyes and looked at the book that he brought here from a library and now it was laying on the sheets next to him. He took it in his hand and moved his finger across the cover, feeling the material underneath his fingertips. The cover was made from canvas. He wanted to read this book, maybe he'll know Levi better because of this. He came out of his bed and went upstairs where was his dad study, but he weren't there often so Eren liked to just sit there and do different stuff. Yeager's house had three floors and inside was wooden.

Eren entered the room, closing doors after him and sat on a red couch which was next to a big window. He liked to sit there and look out on the streets and watch people.

He opened the book carefully, not wanting to break the pages and started reading. He read and read and didn't even notice that it was already dark outside. When he ended it was past 4 in the morning, but, hell he didn't care. The book shook his heart deeply and he felt like he and Levi had more in common now.

It was a book about a man who's family was killed and everyday he looked at the sunrise, because it reminded him about his wife and his daughter. 

The line that moved him the most was:

"If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win."

It was true. _If you don't fight, you can't win._ So Eren put book aside and walked up to his father's dest taking a pen from it. He opened a book on the first blank page and started writing. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad idea, he just knew that _the black feathers_ occupied his mind all night and he needed to do something about it. He didn't know what this feeling was, curiosity maybe? He wrote letters in a light cursive, not pressing too hard onto paper. 

"Meet me here 22nd of July at 3 o'clock?"

He knew it was risky and he didn't know how he'll do it, but he wanted to go again to the orphanage's library and put the book back where it was, hoping Levi will be there again and read his message. He needed to think something up and do it as fast as possible. 

It was kinda funny how some thought Demons had claws or goat legs when in reality, judging after Levi, they looked the same as the Angels or people, but with black wings.

Eren was looking out of the window watching yet peaceful streets. The streets were from a light beige, here and there light pink brick. In front of the houses there were potted plants and flowers. He watched some old man going out of his house when he heard a light thud of closing door a floor under. Mikasa needed to wake up since on the 2nd floor only her and Eren had rooms. Then he had an idea, he'll just ask Mikasa if she could fly with him to the orphanage. Maybe he'll say he lost there something? But what? He thought for a moment what could he possibly leave there to be this important to go there again. He scratched a back of his neck and felt a cold metal of a chain underneath his fingers. It was a chain from his necklace that he never took off. At the end of it hanged a middle sized key. Mikasa knew how important it was for Eren. He quickly took it off and put it in his front pocket still wanting to have it close and not actually lose it. He went downstairs, first to his room hiding a book under his bed and the second, again downstairs to the kitchen, where Mikasa was making herself a breakfast.  

"Morning, Mika."

"Morning, Eren." She said not even looking at him. 

"Why so early?"

"I went to bed early."

"Yeah me too." Should he just say it or wait a little bit longer? _Uh, screw it._ Eren took a big breath and asked, not even needing to play nervous, because he already was, worrying that his plan will not work out and he'll need to sneak out on his own which was not that simple. He also didn't know what he'll do on the 22nd to be there, but he'll worry about it later.

"Mikasa I've lost my key." She raised her head, leaving her food and looking at Eren with a horrified expression. This key was his birthday present from his mother. From what he knew Carla also wore it everyday and it  was from her mother too. She gave it to her before she passed out and said it was her proof of love for her and Carla did the same telling that to Eren when he was eight. He loved his mother and this thing was really meaningful for him. 

"What? How? Where?"

"I think it was in the orphanage."

"But how did it happened? You never take it off." Her tone wan't suspicious, more upset. Eren didn't thought it through so well and stopped in his tracks for a moment being taken aback by this question.

"Um, I... I pulled the chain accidentally and it broke, so... I put it in my pocket and it needed to fell out somewhere." He lied. Mikasa stared at him for a moment.

"Okay I go there tomorrow and try to find it."

"But can I go with you?"

"To get lost again? No way."

"Oh come on Mikasa, please I'll be more calmer if I go and I promise it was just once, it'll not happen again." She thought it through looking him into his eyes, which was extremely uncomfortable, even more when he practically lied to his sister the whole conversation. 

"Okay." She sighed. "But one more time I'll lose you out of my sign you'll never go anywhere again." She said pointing a finger at him warningly. She looked like their mother when she did that, probably taking those habits from her for all these years. 

"Okay, I'll be good." Eren said, maybe a little too eager and went fast to his room ending a conversation. _I'm so glad it worked out._ He sighed in relief.

He sat on his bed watching his collection of tiny plants he had on his drawer and begin to wonder if Levi will be there 22nd of July, which was in 2 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys also check out my other fic, it's called "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take" (I wrote it again so it's better now i think xd)


	4. You'll get as far as you let yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from Eren's point of view

I impatiently waited for the next day to begin.

I went to Armin to talk with him about our day before yesterday's first trip beyond the gates and to faster kill time.

I approached his house and entered inside, not bothering knocking since no one ever even heard the knocks. Armin's grandpa was old and kinda deaf and Armin was always in his room two floors above. Inside of the house was like in mine wooden, but what distinguished them was that in my friend's house was always not practically dirty, but there was almost no room to move, because there were books, papers, glass terrariums and other odd stuff. Armin even owned two telescopes.

I went into the living room to say hello to Armin's grandpa only to turn around and go to the stairs which were on the left when you entered, because he was dead asleep in his puffy armchair. I climbed quickly up the stairs and I went through a narrow corridor to enter Armin's room. He jumped a little as he heard a loud thud of an opening door.

"Oh hello Eren!" He greeted me with a wide smile and I returned it, approaching his small form. He was sitting at his desk having in hands a piece of disassembled light bulb and a notebook, having his blonde hair tied in a tiny ponytail.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Some experiments with electricity." He said grinning at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Nerd." He chuckled and I sat down on his bed. "I was thinking about these landscapes that we saw all day."

"Me too and you know I dreamed of the ocean. I hope we'll go there one day." He said turning around on his stool to face me after a moment of silence.

"Of course we will. It would be so wonderful to touch the sand and smell salty air."

"How do you think are waves like in touch?"

"I don't know, they look gentle."

"You know once were get to take a closer look, you should paint it!"

"I don't know if I manage to."

"What are you talking about you're an amazing artist." I grinned at him not knowing how to respond to the complement. I sometimes drew and painted, but it was just a hobby, however Armin and Mikasa always praised it and I appreciate it so much.

"Eh, maybe some day." I touched my pocket to see if the key is still there, I did it constantly now when it wasn't around my neck. 

The rest of the day passed quickly with me and Armin conversing about various things. I went back home when it was already dark outside. My father greeted me in the kitchen tousling my hair and my mother gave me a kiss in the cheek sitting on the couch. I said I'll go to sleep and did so, awaiting for tomorrow. 

In the morning I woke up pretty early and went to do my daily morning routine.

I took a long shower to let some time pass and Mikasa to wake up. I washed slowly my chocolate brown, tangled hair watching steaming water from the shower. After that I went down to the kitchen and waited for my sister to come downstairs. She did after long and boring twenty minutes.

"Good morning." She said with a sleepy voice. Mikasa never was a morning person.

"Good morning." I replied and not five minutes passed and I needed to ask. I always was impatient. "So... when we're going?"

"Huh? Oh, right I checked and we have an opportunity to do that in three weeks. Sorry Eren I know I said we'll go today and I know it's really important to you, but you know we're not one of the higher rank's squad so I couldn't set this sooner." 

"But... you said today."

"I'm sorry Eren, but you know I can't just go out whenever I like."

"Okay I understand." Shit, what now? I stood up and went to my room closing the door after me. I can't wait three damn weeks, it's too long. Should I try to convince one of the main leaders? But they definitely refuse, because what do they care about a stupid key. Obviously not that much to change a whole flight schedule. I couldn't say I'm going to Armin either, because they would find out sooner or later. I took the book from under my bed and stared at it for awhile. Okay fuck it!

I laid pillows under the blankets horizontally, for it to look like a sleeping person and put the book in my black bag, moving a strap over my head and hanging it on my shoulder. I approached my window and took a deep breath before I opened it. Everything will be fine, if something won't work out I'll just come up with another lie. I carefully exited by the window, making sure to leave it open so I could get back not noticed. I chose to go pathway at the back of my house in case someone would be leaving right now. I walked pretty fast, but no one seemed to notice anything suspicious. It was kinda far from my house to the gate, because I lived in the centre of the city, but quickly I was next to it. I really haven't think that through and for my, as it turns out very big luck, today the gate was guarded by Hannes and his colleagues. For my luck, because they were always drunk and never actually paid attention of what was going on, assuming nothing bad could happen. I decided to just go to them instead of hoping they won't notice me. 

"Hey Hannes."

"Oh, h-hey kid w-what's up?" He hiccuped. 

"I just have another mission, I need to go."

"Right, but take c-care of yourself."

"Thanks, now sorry I really need to go I'll be in trouble if I'm late." I think I'll be in trouble anyway.

"Sure, sure." He moved aside for me to go past the gate, and I was so relieved that half of my escape was over. Now I just needed to leave the place. Around me there were people who were getting ready for their flight and the ones who where doing other stuff like cleaning, checking if everything was okay, returning and taking the rest after their travel. It was pretty busy there and it was perfect, because that meant I could sneak out easier in this hustle. I could run to the the squad when they would prepare to the take off and play as if I'm just late. I would just stay in the back and lower myself after a while and no one would notice. I did just that. I started running when I saw a closest group do the same and staying in the back I flew up in the air keeping distance. I flew a few meters and started lowering myself. I flew past the clouds and there was a forest under me so I flew on the height of the threes not wanting to be noticed by any of the groups, because sooner or later they needed to lower their flight. It was hard because I didn't know if I was going in the proper direction. I found myself several kilometers to the right, away from the town, where threes were thinning and I saw a few buildings.

It's all so wired and kinda upsetting that I could leave and I'll probably enter, so easily. What if someone would attack us? They would have no problem with getting in.

Inside the orphanage I walked past playing kids and it left me with a smile on my lips. I memorised the way to the library by now so I made it there quickly leaving the book on the shelve. The library was dark despite that it was still a day, but the curtains were shut, not allowing the light to get into the room.

I was already going back home when I noticed a pair of black wings. My heart's started to beat faster. They were turned away from me and I they were waving gently as the person was running. But why? Why's Levi running away from me? I chased after him not certain if I'm going in the right direction as he was so fast and constantly turning into another corner and hiding behind another shelve. Finally I catch up to him, but only because he stopped. There's something odd and I notice it just now when I can take a closer look. The person turns around and I can see now clearly that it's not Levi.


	5. The start of something new

My heart started to beat faster when the demon smiled maniacally. His black hair covering half of his face, his eyes filled with madness. I took a step back and he repeated my movements.

No need to ask questions, he obviously wants to kill me. I need to run. I need to run and I do so, as fast as my legs can. I rush out of the library, hearing footsteps right behind me. I need to get out of the building, then I can rise up to the fight, but he's fast. What if his wings are also faster? In the air it's more dangerous. He can just do something to my wing, pull it, harm it and I may not be able to align my flight in time, enough to fall. 

I pass playing kids in the corridors and I pray to whatever gods are out there that he doesn't stop chasing me to do something bad to the children. He doesn't hopefully and I can already see the front door. They're near. _So near._

I push it open and rush out of it. I run into one of the narrow streets in hope I can somehow hide.

But it looks like I can't.

I feel how someone pulls my hair back, so hard I fall on the ground and I hear an amused laugh. The man quickly is in front of me, clenching his fingers around my neck, chocking me. He's hands rough and brutal. I try to break free, but his firm grip is not letting me. After a moment he withdraws one hand and he tugs at my shirt searching my neck, definitely looking for something. He doesn't find anything so he leaves my shirt and also stops choking me.

Then his face turns into a furious one.  

He stands up and before I can react he kicks me in the face. So hard that the pain numbs me for a moment and my vision goes blurry. I can taste the blood, which is pouring out of my mouth and nose. I grab my face and a short, pathetic whine escapes my lips.

"WHERE IS IT?!" He shouts and I can see that he's getting ready to kick me again. I'm faster this time and I don't let him, rolling to the side and getting up quickly. I don't care to give him an answer as I see he tries to pull out a piece of the metal pipe that's trailing up on one of the buildings. I see my chance and I start running again. This time in the direction of the forest, away from this dangerous fucker. Around trees I can hide better.

A thousand thoughts cross my mind. _What was he searching for? What if he wasn't alone? He_ _definitely wasn't alone. Shit. I should listen to Mikasa and wait. I shouldn't go there._ My hand goes to my pocket to feel if the key is still there, and relief washes through me that it is.

I hear more rushed voices and more footsteps. I turn into some of the streets in attempt to lost them. It seems to work, because after a while I don't hear anyone chasing after me, but I don't dare to turn around and look. My legs are getting tired, but I don't stop.

The forest is close.

Only a few more steps away.

I pass the last of the cabins and I step into a green cover. I'm jogging for some more time, not being able to run fast anymore. I notice the large pile of stones in front of me which looks like some ruins. I hide behind it and bow down with hands on my knees, to catch my breath. 

My brain is still working like mad. _They could tortured me, killed me or who knows what else they could did._ I sit on the ground and try to calm myself. I need to think how can I safely come back to my house.

I wanted to meet Levi again, but I didn't know it was this dangerous in here. What if Levi was just acting being polite? What if when he sees me again he would want to harm me just like these ones? Okay, I don't know maybe I wanted to better know this world, even by knowing basically our enemy. Shit. I feel so stupid acting like a reckless kid. I don't even know how to properly fly on big heights, I'm lucky I didn't fell.

I take a deep breath and push myself up from the ground. I try to listen for any voices or suspicious sounds, but all I can hear is the murmur of the leaves and the singing birds. I decide to start running again, deeper in the forest until I'm tired and I need a break again. After a while I notice that I'm running uphill. I try to recall the image of the landscape that I was passing while the flight. I need to be closer to the mountains now so I know, by that I ran a pretty long distance. I don't know how much time had passed, but it may be half an hour or so.

I think it's time I should rise up in the air, because the gap between me and these demons is probably huge by now with me so deep in the forest. I do so, getting higher and higher. It's when I notice something's odd. I'm now at the height where I can see everything I couldn't before because of dense trees. My eyesight is turned in the direction of the town I just was in. 

But I don't see any town.

All I can see is heavy, black smoke and the madly red flames in the place where the town should be.

I don't feel anything at the moment. It's like a hollow in me. _All these people. These kids._

And then I feel something.

It's rage.

My teeth and fists clench. I nearly fall, because I forget to move my wings. _They attacked me, let all of these people burn in a fire, die in a slow, horrible agony and they destroyed their home._ I start to fly in the direction of the town, ready to get a revenge for all of these poor humans, but as I fly and the rage is slowly unclenching it's claws I'm getting back my sanity. It was hard with one of them and I definitely can't mange to fight with all of them alone. I can't save the town anymore, either. I hardly turn back and head in the direction on my own home. I didn't even washed off blood from my face and my clothes are covered in dirt, but I couldn't care less.

I remember the face of the one who attacked me. Right now I won't do anything, but I will not forget. I will not and I think they come back to me on their own to get what they were looking for. Then I'll be ready.

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

I was sitting on one of the roff tops with Hange and Erwin like we often did.

After we arrived we handed the book to the ones who were going to deliver it to The Oldest. We didn't asked questions, which Erwin considered will be the best.

It was midnight judging by the huge clock that was placed in the centre of the city. I heard Hange laughing loudly, probably about something Erwin said, but I didn't payed closer attention, looking in the direction of the main entrance.

Erwin talked about this with our squad earlier. That something really bad was starting to going on in the city. As one of the main groups, we noticed it quite quickly. Besides that they ordered us to get a children's book, which was just weird as fuck, people started missing and more groups started going out on their missions at night, most of them never returning. Most of them where these who where against some of the laws and were showing it, with time, disappeared also these who noticed an absence of kidnapped and where asking too much questions. A section of the demons that were the subordinates of The Oldest were catching people mostly in places where no one else cloud see them, like the dead ends of the narrow, dark streets between buildings. We noticed it only because we were often hanging out on the roofs so we had a pretty nice view on the city from above, it's not allowed to fly in the cities. Regarding to the missions at the night time, it was very odd, because before hardly ever someone was going out in the night, only in extreme cases. It was always during the day.

Our squad is acting like we didn't noticed anything, not wanting to bring attention on ourselves. Nevertheless, with each passing day we are more and more willing to do something about it. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was already night when I arrived home. I tried to slip in through the window I leaved open erlier as quiet as I could. I was so exhausted after running and flying for so long and my whole face still was like on fire. 

What I did first was I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My face was a mess. I wahed it very carefully, because every touch felt like another punch. After a while the blood was gone, fading in the sink together with the cold water. My nose was all bruised as well as nearly half of my bottom lip. How awful. I looked closer at my mouth. I needed to bite my bottom lip unwittingly when the man kicked me, which drew more blood. I cursed under my breath and took off my clothes, geetting ready to take a nice, warm shower. 

One of my wings wasn't at the best condition eather, I noticed. Some of the feathers were torn out and when I studied it closer, there was a big, ugly bruise under my plumage. It happened probably when the men pulled at my wing or when I fell. I could even did this myself, running past sharp branches in the forest.

I sighed deeply.

I went under the shower and tuned the water on, enjoying how warm the streams felt. The water ran slowly past my shoulders, waist and thighs, relaxing my tired body. 

I really didn't wanted to think how was I going to explaing that I looked like complete shit, but these thoughs creeped into my mind despite my own will. Good thing my father was a doctor, but bad at the same time. He'll probably recognize that these are fight injuries, no matter how well was I gonna explain myslef.

I stood silently waching how the water turned lightly brown, washing out all of the dirt from the filthy, paved streets I laid on and the forest.

I laid on the paved streets. On the streets that are no longer there.

I punched the wall. I wasn't angry anymore. I wasn't sad eaither. No. It was just helplessnes. Helplessnes that I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes.

No.

No, I could.

I could do something.

I will not just leave it be. I brushed my messly, soaked locks out of my face. Accidentally I touched my nose to which I squealed in pain. However it shook me out of my train of thoughts and I started to wash myself. 

After I went out of the shower I shook my wings a few times to shake out the water. I went straight to my bed then. Everyone already slept and hopefully I didn't woke anyone up. They probably thought I walked around the city or was in Armin's house during the day. I took another deep inhale before closing my eyes. I let the sleep take me, preparing to face my family the next day. 

 

 

I woke up preety late, but I felt so much better sleeping for few hours. I washed myself and dressed up. Now it was the time to go downstairs. The bruises will probably take weeks to heal as well as feathers to grow back. I can't hide before my family for several weeks. 

I went out of my room and slowly walked down the stairs. Mikasa was reading the book in the living room, mom was probably in the garden and dad at work. I went into the room and she didn't noticed me first. I wanted to get it over with as fast as I could so it was me to make the first move. 

"Hi." Mikasa snapped up her head and after a while her eyes widened. She quicly rose up from the couch and went up to me. 

"Eren! Oh my god what happened? You look horrible!"

"I fell."

"What? Fell? Do you think I'm an idiot? Don't lie to me. Someone obviously beaten you!" She was concerned and angry at the same time. 

"Okay it was... Um..." I tried to come up with something and I coudn't think up anything more believable without telling the trouth. "It was Jean."

"Jean? That damn horse face." She was now definitely angry at Jean, but it was kinda good thing, because my lie seemed to work.

"Yeah, we had a little fight, but it wasn't his foult, I punched him first."

"Eren." 

"Mikasa don't okay, I mean... we had a lot of fights in the past, it's not a big deal, it happened before."

"Better let dad look you up when he'll come back."

"I know." 

"I should go see Jean if he's okay too, also to tell him to not fight with you anymore."

"Don't!" She looked at me surprised. "I mean... I'll do that. I should also apologise I don't want him to seriously hate me."

"Okay..." Her look was suspicious for a mere seconds, but then she came back to reading her book and let me leave in peace. 

I went to Jean as I told. Jean's house wasn't far away from mine hopefully, because I think my legs couldn't take too much walking after my yesterday's marathon. I wanted to just knock on the front door, but then I remembered that my face was all bruised and I didn't wanted another talk with Jean's mother that would probably answered the door. I took a small rock, not wanting to make any damage and walked to the back of my friend's house, where were windows to Jean's room. I hoped he would notice it. I threw the rock that knocked at his window, waiting paciently for him to show up. He did after two minutes and I was ready to throw another rock. He noticed my presence and opened the window. 

"What are you doing? Can't you walk in like a normal perso-" He stopped middle sentence looking me up and down with a horrified expression. "What the hell happened to you?" 

"Come down stairs and I'll tell you. I don't want to show up to you mother." He only nodded and disappeared inside his room again. He jogged to me after some time.

"Let's go somewhere elsewhere." I said and we went in the direction of something you could call a park. There were one bench where no one ever sat, because it was hidden behind a bricked wall and trees. Jean, me and few of our other friends often hang out there when we wanted to be away from people or just parents.

We came to the bench and sat down. The wood cold, but comfortable.

"So Eren... what happened?" He was first to start. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Jean I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. At least not now. I need you to promise me something."

"Eren did you... did you got in trouble?" i shook my head.

"That's not the point now. I told Mikasa that it was you who I fighted with. Please just... if she or my parents ask you, confirm this. I'm sorry to get you involved in something you didn't do, but just need your help so, please?" We often had fights, but Jean was one of my closest friends and I trusted him.

"Shit Eren..." He sighed. "Okay." I smiled brightly. 

"I said I hit you first so... you know... it won't be only your foult." He giggled.

"Asshole." He said in a playfoul manner.

"Horse asshole." I snapped back showing him my tongue.

"But hey if you'll get any more bruises I'll kill the fucker who did that." He frowned. "Only I can beat your ass." He said that only to release some tension, but I knew he was truly concerned and actually meant the firs part.

"Okay, okay, there won't be any more, believe me." He smiled at that and I returned it.

The rest of the day we spent together. Mostly talking and walking around the city.

 

 

                                                 

   

 

 

"Guys I have some important informations." Mike said entering out meeting's room and taking his sit at the table. 

We're listening." Erwin said and everyone's attention was turned to Mike. 

"I overheard a conversation between two soldiers from one of the squad's. They weren't very careful in hiding their talk. They were talking that the no.2 squad came back from their mission. I found out that on the mission they forced few humans to couse a fire. The whole town burned and everyone died in a fire. It was this town where you went for that weird book." Everyone kept silent for what felt like hours. 

"Did they noticed you were eavesdropping?" Erwin finally asked.

"No." Erwin nodded. Everyone in the room had serious faces. It was a surprising and considerable issue. Usually we demons, didn't do such things. Not on such a scale. We didn't persuade humans to do such things. If we did, it wasn't so cruel. Not so cruel to kill this amount of humans. We did pushed them to kill sometimes if it was necessary, but just a few at most. Some demons that rebelled against the system dominanting in the cities, menaged to escape and were living alone, somewhere in the world. It was mostly them, who manipulated humans to do really, really horrible things. It was mainly because no one could command them anymore, so they felt like doing anything they want. With time there was less and less of escapers, because the protection watching to not let anyone out without permission, grew stronger.

It was unacceptable, however for one of the squads to do such things and getting away with that. Because why they did not arrest them and the one who gave on order? It was a huge proof that something was really wrong and it was with the heart of command.

The worst thing was that we couldn't do much about it, because we coudn't expose ourselves too much, if we didn't wanted to be killed. 

"I"m afraid that soon we will also be send on this type of mission." Erwin said.

"We'll go then." I replied and everyone turned their heads to look at me. "It may be reckless for me to say, but at least we'll know a little more about what's going on. It would be even more dangerous to refuse. Besides we're not some weak ass kids to be killed when we look away."

"Maybe we should volunteer on the next mission then?" Eld took his voice and Erwin thinked about it for a while.

"Honestly, that's not so stupid idea."


	7. Searching for a lie

Mom and dad weren't keen seeing my bruised being. Grisha gave me a proper medical assistance so I was fully recovered after a week. Honestly I couldn't care less about my injuries. I was kinda glad I've got them, because they reminded me about that I still had a work to do. Rage that was in me, didn't fade with time. It was like it grew and grew, and was giving me more strength. I haven't thought about this Levi anymore. I was too scared that he was another fake puppet, that was killing people whenever he was told. 

News about the burned town quickly had spread, however everyone thought it was just humans fault. If I told them it was some demons job no one would believe me. Besides I shouldn't say I was there.

I tried to search something about demons in books to learn about some of their weak points, but anything I found was useless. I knew it was maybe pathetic to look in books for some kind of help in this case, but it honestly wasn't my fault that I couldn't fight. Trainings weren't effective, they didn't teach us how to fight with demons, more like how to avoid a fight or escape. Maybe trying to keep peace with your enemy isn't always the solution, because we all see how it ended. 

I needed to come back to this town. Maybe these fuckers were still somewhere near. I thought about a gun. Every squad leader received a special gun on demons. They could use it only in extreme cases. Therefore Mikasa needed to have one. Everyday she went downstairs for breakfast after she woke up. I needed to wait till she would go to the kitchen and search her room. I hoped she didn't carry it with her, because if she did I have no idea how would I get it. 

Waiting patiently I went to her room when it was finally the time. I had more or less fifteen minutes, so it should be enough. I closed the door as quiet as I could and started searching her wardrobe. I found nothing but a pile of clothes. I also searched her desk and bed, but it wasn't there. I looked under the bed only to be greeted by nothing but a smooth floor. I was running out of time. I tried to search the night stand, but it was closed. There was a high chance that the gun was inside. I again looked under the bed. Good thing I was on the floor on all my fours, because otherwise I wouldn't notice it. It was under the wardrobe. A small, metal key. I quickly picked it up and opened the night stand. Sigh of relief escaped my lips, because there was laying a golden gun. I closed the night stand and put the key under a wardrobe. I hid the gun under my shirt and ran to my room. I heard Mikasa went to her's room like two minutes after I left. I hoped she doesn't open this night stand often. There was only a gun after all, nothing else.

I was considering if I should go today or tomorrow. _The sooner the better_. 

I did the same as the last time. Placing my pillows under the covers, to look like it was me laying in the bed and leaving my window open. It was getting dark so there was lower probability that I would get caught escaping the city. Not like someone was guarding it especially. 

If these demons have camp somewhere near the town I could sneak up. But what would I do? Could I really just... kill them? I mean I should. I only hoped I had enough courage for it. 

So like I said I did the same as the last time, coming along with some other squad. 

I was near the town, well near to what was left after it. 

I landed on the ashed, paved street. Most of the houses were just a pile of ash and a few bricks that survived. There was a few lager, tougher buildings that actually were still standing in some parts, but still was ruined. I started walking slowly, looking around. It was so quiet. The silence was overwhelming. Even birds weren't singing. I was certain that everyone died. I walked and walked not meeting anyone. 

Then I heard obnoxious laughs. They came from somewhere close. Loud voices filled my ears. They weren't the voices in despair after tragedy. I saw as the pair of black wings appeared from behind the nearby building. The man was turned back to me, walking backwards and talking to someone so he haven't seen me. Before I could see the rest of the demons someone covered my mouth and grabbed me from behind, dragging me with him. He or she took me quickly to the nearby building. The items inside were completely burned so it was empty, but it seemed that all the walls were still standing. We were now in some small room with tiny windows under the ceiling. 

"I'm going to uncover your mouth, but don't you dare scream." The deep voice said and by it I guessed that the someone was a he. I nodded and he took away his hand that covered my mouth and the one holding firmly my wrist. I turned around and saw no other than Levi who was looking me straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you know it's dangerous for you to be here?"

"Are you with these guys that killed all the people here?" I took a step back, I didn't fully trusted this guy.

"They're there, but I did not do it if that's what you're asking."

"Why are you here then?"

"I need to follow my orders. They send me here." I wasn't so tense anymore. I don't know what was about Levi, but he made me feel save. That still didn't mean I trusted him. "Anyway where's your squad? You need to leave before someone notices you. You're lucky I found you before others."

"I'm alone."

"What?!" 

"It-It's complicated." I couldn't just tell him that the first time I was here alone I did it because I wanted to meet with him. "I don't know. I-I just am okay?!"

"You escaped or something?"

"Eh, yeah... yeah you could say that." His expression turned from bored into the one I couldn't read.

"Damn kid you're so stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"You could be dead right now. Don't you know it's now the demons district?"

"Demons district? From when? I thought there was no districts in this area." 

"There wasn't, but since the fire they consider it theirs."

"But what the hell, why?"

"I have no idea why they're bringing districts again, but I know you shouldn't be here. Since then they are very aggressive if someone past the border."

"Did they killed any angels?" Levi was silent for a while. 

"Two of them." His expression turned protective. "But don't worry I won't allow them to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?" 

"That probably won't convince you, but I'm not and I won't ever be like these monsters." His face expression didn't showed much, but I could see the truth in his eyes.

"For now, that's enough for me."

"I'm glad then." He gave me a small smile and sat in the corner of the room. "We should wait here until it's completely dark. Then you will come back to your home." 

"Okay." I said and sat next to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell did you manage to run away all by yourself?" Levi asked. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure it out.

"Well I just... I don't know... sneaked out? It wasn't actually so hard." It became dark long time ago. The air got chilly, making goosebumps on Eren's smooth skin. Levi already said couple times that they should go, but every time Eren was coming up with another excuse to stay longer. They were sitting in the small room and talking, about every subject that came up to their minds. Eren was right about Levi that he was very interesting person. He learned a lot about Levi in the meantime. That he looked like he could kill, but actually was very kind person. He was talkative and funny in his own way. He could be even shy sometimes. Levi as well learned a lot abut Eren. The kid wasn't afraid of showing his emotions. When he laughed in his cheeks appeared cute dimples and Levi felt like the whole world disappeared right then and there, because he never seen something so gorgeous in his whole life. They both have never met someone like that before.

Levi didn't mind brunette persistence, but he was worried as hell that Eren will be in trouble if he won't come back home in a decent time. That's why he asked Eren a few times if they could go, but when he looked him in this amazing, green eyes and heard if he could stay a little longer, he just couldn't resist and say 'no'.

"Wasn't so hard? Wow... In our city it is nearly impossible to leave by yourself with your own will."

"They don't really care that much, because they don't think something bad could ever happen." 

"That's idiotic." Eren giggled.

"Yeah, I know and annoying. They're just fucking lazy."

"Language, kid." Eren rolled his eyes and gave Levi a slight smirk.

"Kid? Soo... what was that about your age again, old man?" Eren teased and Levi couldn't suppress his own grin. 

"Little shit." He punched the boy lightly in the chest. He was actually really old, having 217 years. They starred at each other laughing, until they calmed down a bit and both went quiet. "Eren... I really should get you back home." The boy looked down, his eyes getting sadder.

"Okay, okay, but... but hey you know wha-"

"Eren, no. Just, please let's go." Levi said, standing up from the ground and reached his hand out to help Eren stand up. "I can't stay here all night, either. They probably wonder where I am." Eren was just keeping eye contact with the other man, his face mixed with emotions that Levi couldn't read. Then he stood up ignoring Levi's offering hand and brushing his pants clean from the dirt on the ground. He started going to the exit, not saying a word. Levi followed confused by the others behaviour, but didn't commented on it. If he could he would stay with the boy 'til the dawn, but who knew what could happen if the others saw Eren? They could kill him right then and there and Levi couldn't allow that to happen.

They leaved the building in silence and as they stepped on the cold, dark street the cool air hit them once again. 

"Are you cold?" Levi asked, seeing how Eren's body quivered. 

"No, I'm fine." He said, but another shiver that run up his body betrayed him.

"What a liar." Levi took his jacket off and helped Eren to put it on. He saw the slight pink on the boy's cheeks and he couldn't deny, that his heart skipped a beat. "Okay let's go into the woods, they shouldn't notice you there." They did just that. The moon light showed them their path as they walked in silence, lightly brushing their arms and wings together. They turned around from time to time, to see if no one was following them. The trees were trowing sinister shadows on the ground and it was becoming darker and darker as they were deeper in the forest. The moon light did not reached them so well anymore. 

They were walking for quite a while until Levi finally said it was save enough to leave from there. 

"Okay I go now Eren, they should't notice you from here." Eren didn't move nor said something. He was staring sadly at the ground under his feet. "I guess I should go too. I'll watch you for a moment to see if no one is following you, okay?" Eren nodded. Levi didn't know what to say, he did not want to leave, but he knew he had to. "Goodbye then Eren..." Levi turned around and started to walk, but looked back at the boy when he finally spoke with a raised voice.

"Wait! Uh... W-What about your jacket?" 

"You can keep it, I have a few more."

"But maybe... maybe I could give it back when we meet again?" Eren bit his lip, his eyes sparkling with hope. Levi was thinking for a while.

"I need to be here again next week. We can meet then." 

"Really?" Eren asked, more enthusiastically than he wanted to admit.

"Yes, but not here. It's too dangerous for you."

"Where then?" 

"Hmm... Have you seen the small lake when the forest begins?" Eren nodded. It was in the middle of the way to the town and he saw it every time he flew by. "Wait for me there."

"You promise you'll come?"

"I promise, kid." He smiled to the boy and Eren did the same. "Now go already, you brat." Eren was now a lot happier. The sorrow disappeared from his eyes completely. 

"Okay. Bye, Levi." 

"Bye, Eren." Eren gave the man last wide smile before he rose up high in the sky disappearing between the treetops. Levi watched the boy soar through the sky for a while and sighed. "This brat..."


End file.
